


Why does anybody have to be naked?

by BecaEffinMitchell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: BecaXStacie, F/F, StacieXBeca, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaEffinMitchell/pseuds/BecaEffinMitchell
Summary: Things at The Lodge At Fallen Leaves take a different turn when Stacie Conrad decides to be more daring than usual. Without her usual distractions around she decides to make a move that she just can't seem to get out of her head.





	Why does anybody have to be naked?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a couple of years ago now but it's gotten some attention on my Wattpad account recently which made me feel like sharing it. 
> 
> It's actually a prompt from my blog on Tumblr, literally based around the title. Along with Steca (StacieXBeca) as the suggested ship.
> 
> I'd love to hear of what you think of this mini one shot!

It was the Bellas final day at Aubrey's retreat. Over the course of the girls stay they had gotten a lot closer and discovered new things about each other.

Stacie had always gotten along well with Beca, she and Cynthia Rose and Lilly were probably the only girls she could game with out if the group, oh and Emily but Emily always let the team down, Stacie loved to game. But Stacie felt more connected to Beca after all the trust exercises and deep conversations roasting marshmallows by the campfire when the other girls were sound asleep , she'd started to see Beca differently and being the second jokester of the group Stacie just had to test the waters. 

After a vigorous hike Beca was exhausted and was taking a much-needed nap but that didn't stop Stacie from disturbing her. The leggy soprano crawled into the tent slowly leaning over Beca, blowing a soft burst of air on her face. "Ah!" Beca jumped raising her arm to shield her face before glaring up at the soprano who was giving her a geeky grin. "Dude! what are you doing?" Beca snapped, her voice kind of groggy.

Stacie raised an eyebrow "Well, nothing yet" she said leaning forward to rest her forearms on Beca's chest. Beca hadn't exactly gone to push her off, but she was confused as to why the taller brunette was on top of her. Stacie looked pretty care free as she laid their resting her head in her palms as she looked down.

"I'm up, you can move now. Jeez, did Aubrey send you?" Beca asked sounding grumpy "No, I came here by my own free will" Stacie said casually as she eyed Beca's lips getting straight to the point of her visit "So, the other day I overheard Chloe say about how she didn't do enough experimenting in college"

Beca eyed her awkwardly as she grumbled_ 'she woke me up for this?'_ internally before answering "Yeah, something like that".

Stacie raised an eyebrow as a smirk tugged at her lips "Have you ever experimented Beca?" Beca wanted to look anywhere but into Stacie's eyes but she didn't have much of a choice given the proximity

"I am not answering that"

"Okay," Stacie started walking two fingers up Beca's chest "I'll ask a different question then. Would you like to experiment with me Beca?" "Dude, no." Beca said bulging her eyes "Why not? with Chloe you know she'd get attached, but with me, there are no strings" Beca rolled her eyes "Dude, you're like the straightest person I know" she said with a false laugh

"Actually, I'm bisexual, there just haven't been many girls who have caught my eye". "So are you saying I've caught your eye?" Beca asked looking smug for a moment "Why don't you find out" Stacie said as she placed her hands on Beca's cheeks and leaned in close. "The girls are literally right outside, no one else is exactly sleeping" Beca whispered in a somewhat grumpy voice, stubborn to admit she was interested.

"That's the most exciting part! Besides, it's all about _not_ getting caught, I've done it in your bed once"

"**DUDE**!" Beca snapped "See, and you wouldn't of known if I hadn't just told you" Stacie said with a wink

Beca just shook her head at her but the more she stared at Stacie, the more she realised how captivating she could be, so Beca leant in and kissed her, Stacie recipacated and leaned in further, pressing her lips firmly against Beca's, rubbing her hands along her cheeks but Beca stopped and quickly pulled away. 

"On second thought, I don't want us to be nude when someone _inevitably_ bursts in" Stacie smirked, not phased by Becas hesitation, she loved the thrill of risky situations after all "Why does anybody have to be naked? I can work _within_ the boundaries of clothing." Stacie said confidently as she leaned in and kissed Beca again, "Just let me take care of you" she said dropping her voice to a whisper. Stacie ran her hand down Beca's upper thigh, it sent tingles shooting through Beca's body, who's face was now being coloured red. She gently pressed her nails against her skin as she moved her attention to her neck, kissing it as she slid her hand up Beca's skirt, brushing against her, Beca let out a surprised gasp as she bit down on her own lip in an attempt to silence herself. 

Things got heated fast. But of course, the slight movement of the tent didn't go unnoticed. Aubrey began walking over to inspect, seeing her shadow approaching Stacie quickly rolled off of Beca, she sat up and tried to appear natural. She was quick to compose herself and even slid on a pair of her reading glasses, Beca however was flustered as hell.

"And that, is how you create an unexpected chemical reaction" Stacie said casually as Beca nodded pretending to be impressed whilst simultaneously trying to catch her breath "Yeah, I didn't think I'd be into _that_ sorta reaction, but yeah, those chemicals were really something" Beca responded as Aubrey peered in "A science lesson?" Stacie just nodded "With no books?" Aubrey questioned further "I was getting her to visualise" Stacie said casually "Yep, don't think I'm gonna forget that anytime soon" Beca responded awkwardly. Aubrey then gave a stern nod "Well now that you're awake again Beca, get up! I have one last exercise, but this time it's a fun one" Aubrey then went to leave. "Can't be any more fun than the lesson I just had" Beca mumbled

"What was that Beca?" Aubrey said popping her head back into the tent,

"Nothing" she said with a smirk.

* * *

A few days had passed and the girls were all back at The Dorm. Stacie and Beca hadn't mentioned their make out session, which was normally the usual routine for Stacie, she'd put whatever had happened behind her and carry on but things were different when it came to Beca it was driving her crazy. 

She was desperately hoping that Beca would bring it up, because going about their days like it didn't happen was driving her nuts, it wasn't awkward, and Stacie often questioned if she was making it out to be a bigger deal than it was, but Stacie just found herself wanting more, she had yet to experience the feeling of Beca's touch on her skin and she found herself just longing for her affection. 

It was at the end of rehearsal when Stacie felt herself well up with anticipation as Beca called her over "Hey Stace, can I talk to you privately?" Stacie hurried over to where Beca had her laptop and equipment set up. She was anxious yet eager "Yeah, sure what is it?" Stacie over asked as Beca glanced over at Fat Amy who was in the distance and then back to Stacie.

"Do you want to do this solo for the set? I think your voice would be perfect here" she said pointing at the blue sound bars on her screen like it'd make sense to Stacie. 

"But uh, Fat Amy loves to solo so I thought I'd keep it quiet"

Stacie glanced down, trying to hide her disappointment, "You're good at keeping things quiet" she said softly "What?" Beca asked not hearing her as she stood there with one headphone on, with the other off "I said I'd love to solo" Beca smiled slightly "Aus, I'll note it down" Stacie forced a smile as she walked away.

"What is wrong with me" she mumbled to herself not understanding why she was feeling so down, she had never been romantically involved with anyone before, with everyone else it was casual, but with Beca it was different, she wanted more of something that she felt she couldn't have.

So later than night, as Stacie laid in bed she sent out a tweet, she was venting more than anything but made sure to set it so only Beca could see. {Guess who made out with the ALT girl of the group? Achievement unlocked} several moments later Beca came bursting in through the door of the bedroom that Stacie shared with Chloe

"Everything okay Becs?" Chloe asked sitting up looking half asleep. "I'm fine Chlo, Stace, can I talk to you?" Stacie felt anxious as she climbed out of bed "Sure?" Beca then exited the room and headed for the Kitchen, expecting her to follow, so Stacie did. Beca held up her phone, showing her the screen that had the tweet loaded up "Seriously, you're tweeting about me? that's not cool and not to mention its pretty damn obvious" Beca glared "Am I seriously just another 'achievement' to you?"

Stacie glanced down "No, you're more than that. And for what is worth I made it private, I've just never felt feelings like these before, I didn't intend to fall for you Beca, but I have and -- I guess, it was the only way I could reach out and tell you."

Beca's frustration slowly faded and a smirk formed on her face " I mean there are literally loads of other ways but" she smiled " _The _Stacie Conrad is into me?" Stacie continued to eye the floor "Please don't tease me over this" Beca grabbed her hand, taking the soprano by surprise "I wasn't being sarcastic when I said I hadn't experienced a 'chemical reaction' like that before. Naturally, we all know you're good in the bedroom but it's not just lust. This is different"

Stacie looked up at her "What are you saying Beca?" Beca smiled awkwardly "I'm really awkwardly about these things, so I guess I was hoping you'd bring it up, and well, And here you are. I like you too Stace" Stacie's face lit up and she found herself smiling uncontrollably. 

"You do?"

Beca nodded "Dude I didn't even know you could be kissed like that, trust me you got my attention" she said with a slight grin before going on to say, 

"Fat Amy's snuck out to get a 'smoothie' she'll probably be gone for 6 hours or more again, so how about you sleep in my room tonight?" Beca suggested, Stacie smiled "I'd like that, Chloe's Iprobably sound asleep again by now. Race you up the stairs!" Stacie said as she ran towards them "No fair! you have _way_ longer legs!" The duo ran into Beca's room and Beca tackled Stacie, playfully making her fall back onto her bed.

"Looks like I win" Beca said proudly as she laid on top of her "I could flip you over at any time Mitchell, you're so small" Beca shot her a look "Asshole, have you seen these arms?" Stacie laughed "Impressive" Beca then rolled off of her, laying beside her. "Though Stace, if possible, I don't want to tell the others just yet, Chloe's already stressing and I feel Aubrey will kill me if she thinks i'm being 'distracted' " Stacie rolled on her side and faced Beca "I'll be patient as long as I'm not your secret forever Mitchell, took you long enough to tell us about the internship" Beca laughed upon remembering, but Stacie seemed deep in thought "I guess, it was more so Fat Amy who told us actually" Stacie said quietly, Beca then grabbed her hand "I'll tell them soon, I promise" she then leaned in and kissed her.

Stacie didn't focus on anything else at that moment, no other sound mattered. She had been waiting to feel this way again. 

The floorboards creaked, which was the only thing that diverted Beca's gaze away from Stacie.

Fat Amy then walked in, surprisingly quieter than normal "My smoothie took less time than-- uh. Well, now _this_ is quite the development" Fat Amy said glancing at Beca and Stacie.

"So much for it being a secret".

> 


End file.
